


Loved him too

by justK



Series: You're all I want [2]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: M/M, This ship needs love, bseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: Matthew is crazy about Taehyung, but Taehyung doesn't seem to notice.





	Loved him too

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a second part to 'Enough', has nothing to do with it, but at the same time it kinda does haha you'll see once you read it. Hope you like it :) and once again: I'm not a native English speaker, I apologise for the mistakes I may have.

Matthew stared at the door as soon as he heard Taehyung's laughter in the hallway. He made his appearance behind Jiwoo carrying a couple of coffees and a small bag, all dressed in black, except for the white t-shirt he could see under his jacket.

“What's up, fam!” He greeted immediately.

“We brought you coffee,” said the newcomer extending one. Matthew accepted it smiling, never taking his eyes off his friend's face.

“Thanks, Tae,” he thanked in english.

“Your welcome,” he replied with a very slight smile, which, had it not been for Matthew looking at him very closely, he would not have noticed.

He turned his attention to Somin, who had been forgotten at some point. She seemed absorbed, so he asked if she was okay, she responded with a nod and then they took a seat at one end of the room.

“Do you think Jiwoo likes Taehyung oppa?” She asked out of nowhere.

Matthew frowned and looked at her quickly. It was true that it seemed that Jiwoo and his best friend had a somewhat special relationship, but even though he loved Jiwoo with all his heart, he did not like the idea of her feeling something more for Taehyung.

His best friend was a special person, he was difficult to understand and that was what made him so valuable, not everyone gained a place in his life and Matthew had fought for it, but at the end he had. Taehyung was so shy and quiet that it made him despair, but at the same time he knew that was what had caught his attention from the first moment he saw him. It was like a mystery, a personality completely new to him.

“I don't think so,” he said after meditating. “I don't know if you've notice, but they're weird,” he heard Somin laugh with reluctance. “In a good way, but they understand each other, they're pretty much the same, both reserved and quiet, so I think that's why they have a different bonding. I've known Tae for five years now, he's my best friend and I don't judge him but I didn't understand him at first, now I do. Jiwoo does perfectly, I think he's glad he has her now. He definitely loves her, but not in that way, more in like a sibling or best friend kind of way. Get it?”

He didn't know if he was trying to give Somin an answer or trying to convince himself, but Taehyung looked so happy with the maknae that it was like an impulse to make it clear.

“I get it,” Somin said and fell silent.

Taehyung laughed as he ran a hand through Jiwoo's hair, teasing her, it was impossible to look away from him.

“You like Tae oppa then?” Somin asked.

He looked away from Taehyung and looked at her, almost horrified. No one knew he liked his group mate and the fact that Somin had noticed it made him know that he was being very obvious.

“It's okay, I won't say anything and I will definitely not judge you, oppa,” she reassured him with that sweet little voice.

“Thank you, Sominnie,” he relaxed and leaned on his knees, there was no point denying the undeniable. “Yes, I like him. A lot.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Somin nod to herself before slapping his shoulder lightly.

“Just do it,” he heard her say.

But it wasn't _that_ easy.

  
***

Matthew left the room still sleepy to go to the kitchen. As he passed Taehyung's room, he peered out to see if he was already awake. He saw him coming out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist as he shook his damp hair with one hand and with the other took a fist of clothes.

“Where are you going?” He asked. Normally Taehyung did not get up so early on his days off.

“I'm going out for breakfast with Jiwoo,” He informed him and Matthew nodded absent minded.

“Okay.”

At the end of breakfast Taehyung appeared in the room ready. He was looking for his wallet and his keys, he would probably pick Jiwoo up; in one arm he had his jacket and with one hand combed his hair in haste.

Matthew felt the need to tell him something cute, he knew Taehyung probably did not feel anything for Jiwoo, or she anything for him, but he wanted to make him feel that he was the one that counted.

“I love you, Tae,” he said suddenly, causing the older man to frown. “You know that?”

Taehyung nodded.

“I do.”

And with only a small smirk directed in his direction, he left the apartment.

  
***

Somin had put 'Oh Nana' in the player, they had already rehearsed but she had energy to continue once more; Jiwoo was indifferent watching something on her phone and Taehyung marked the steps lightly.

He knew that he was very nervous to know that they would have a performance soon, so he kept practicing his rap again and again. Matthew was watching him from the floor, Taehyung made the moves as if he was already in a live performance, looked weird, but Matthew knew that was him and that was how he liked him.

He liked how he marked the steps, he had a way of dancing very different from his own, but with incredible energy. He knew that once on stage, that energy would multiply and the way he smiled when he did what he loved so much on stage drove Matthew crazy. It was as if he could see a different version of him and not the serious version he always showed. He knew that deep down that was the real Taehyung.

He smiled unconsciously as he heard him laugh after almost beating Somin as he thrilled with the choreography.

He liked his best friend and he couldn't hide it.

  
***

“I'd like to have this member feature,” Somin read. “One, two, three!”

Matthew immediately picked up Taehyung's picture. An indirect way of giving a signal, if Taehyung caught it. He'd seen Somin do that a couple of times in interviews about Jiwoo, saying how cute Jiwoo was, so it did not seem like a bad idea for him to try it this time.

Somin and Jiwoo talked about why they had chosen Matthew: for his swag and english, as well as for his ability to 'free style'. Taehyung made reference to his height, adding as a joke that he gave him only 3 centimeters. Matthew laughed, but it seemed unnecessary, he liked Taehyung as he was, he had the perfect height to complement how tall he was.

“Why did you pick J.Seph, BM?”

“As you can see looking at this photo, he has a very handsome face,” he answered without daring to look at Taehyung, though he could feel the older man's gaze on him.

Somin had caught on to what he meant and didn't miss the opportunity to make a comment.

“He's so handsome, he looks like a sculpture!” She said.

“He looks like a sculpture,” Matthew repeated.

“No, no,” Taehyung murmured. “Sculptures don't look like that! I'm not handsome.”

Matthew looked at him as if he had gone mad, Taehyung was too handsome, how could he not notice?

“I bet he's really happy inside,” Somin teased.

“Of course I am!” He exclaimed and Matthew smiled to himself because it was due to him. “I'm just embarrassed.”

He could not help but laugh, it was really sweet.

  
***

“We'll just enter this one,” Somin informed.

 _Yeah sure._ He thought. They would obviously go to all the stores they had left.

He sighed heavily and walked to where Taehyung was sitting doing nothing as he watched the people pass by.

“What if we eat something? They're gonna take ages,” Matthew suggested and Taehyung nodded, standing with Jiwoo's bags in his hands.

“Let's go, then.”

He was sure that they looked weird carrying loads of bags of brands that normally a woman would buy, but they had resigned themselves, they knew that in order to accompany the girls they had no other choice than to help them.

“Remind me never to go with them again,” Matthew said, sighing when he could finally sit down.

Taehyung did not answer but he laughed in agreement.

Matthew frowned. Taehyung had always been this way, but his annoyance was bothered by his lack of response, he struggled to speak and make himself known, but Taehyung did not seem to notice him. He had given him many hints and other direct signals, but his companion did not respond as he expected, he even seemed more quiet still.

He was sure that sometimes he was very obvious to ignore and was aware that many others was so subtle that he couldn't blame him if he didn't suspected anything; but in the end he blamed himself for not telling Taehyung how he felt. He was not being consistent: _he was afraid to make the first move, but he knew Taehyung would not notice, but could not muster the courage and Taehyung did not seem to pick up signals or maybe he did, but decided to ignore them and that made him mad..._

“I'll go to the bathroom,” He announced and stood abruptly leaving Taehyung slightly confused by his sudden change of behavior.

He poured cold water on his face and took a deep breath. It frustrated him so much, but he still wanted him.

After a few minutes he left the bathroom only to see from afar how a waiter spoke to Taehyung and the latter smiling in that way that indicated he was nervous.

The waiter walked away just before Matthew could get to the table. Taehyung smiled to himself, looking uncomfortable and nervous.

“What happened?” Matthew asked.

“Oh, nothing,” he shook his head. “I ordered bibimbap for you.”

He wanted to smile because Taehyung knew what he liked and had asked for it, but something prevented him, he was still annoyed for no apparent reason.

“Okay.”

Taehyung said nothing about it, he was very patient and didn't like jumping to conclusions, it was the first time that Matthew behaved like that, so he decided to give it time.

The meal passed normal but very uncomfortable, Taehyung looked uncomfortable whenever the waiter came and even more when he was alone with Matthew, usually Matthew never stopped talking, but now being quiet the atmosphere felt quiet tense.

At the end the waiter brought the bill, leaving it in front of Taehyung, but Matthew took it, discovering in it a note with a phone number and a 'call me'. He slipped it back to Taehyung for him to take it, when he discovered the paper was surprised, but he kept it.

“Would you call him?” He asked realising that he really had no idea of his friend's preferences.

“I don't know, nothing like that has ever happened to me.”

But Taehyung did not seem surprised by the fact, it did not surprise him so much that a man had flirted with him, that probably meant that he...

Yet Matthew was angry. That kind of things didn't happen very often, in fact, it NEVER happened and less in Korea, in the United States was certainly more common, but apparently life was bent on making him suffer by placing a flirtatious waiter in his way.

“Let's go,” he said dryly.

Taehyung hurried to follow him.

“Are you okay?” He asked Matthew and only received a nod. “You're very serious, you're not like this, are you sure?”

Matthew nodded again.

“Did I do something?”

 _Yes_.

“No.”

“Then, what is it?”

Matthew turned abruptly.

“Whenever I try to talk to you, you act indifferent and never answer! But when some random guy flirt with you, you do answer! And now you want to talk to me, that's not fair.”

It is as if he had exploded, Taehyung had no idea what he was talking about because not even Matthew had his thoughts in order.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” he decided to remain silent. “Forget it.”

And he quickened his pace, leaving him behind.

He accidentally entered the store where Somin and Jiwoo were without even looking for them. He approached Somin and asked if they were almost done, he wanted to go home.

“You scared me!” He received a blow from her. “Almost. Jiwoo is just trying on a dress.”

“Tell her to hurryyy,” Taehyung said at his side, he suddenly seemed to have the urge to leave.

“Done!” Jiwoo said leaving the tester.

She wore a dress that normally would not have seen her wear and although he did not feel attraction for her, he could not help showing his surprise, he noticed how Somin looked at him but immediately ignored him, she knew that he had no interest in the maknae and that she was all hers.

Once Jiwoo was inside the tester again, Matthew encouraged Somin.

“Tell herrrr,” he whispered in her ear.

“Sure, like you've done with Tae oppa,” she replied.

Well, it had been a low blow, but he did not show it.

“Hey, I'm doing what I can, at least I think he has notice. I can tell him any day now.”

 _Lie_. But she didn't know. He wish it was true.

He couldn't help but taut with Taehyung the next few days, the latter didn't know why if he had not done something wrong, he even tried to get close. A couple of times he had awakened to find Taehyung making pancakes for him, but the first time he had accepted them without saying anything and the second went out for breakfast with Somin leaving him there, because he could not cancel Somin at the last moment.

He was beginning to feel bad for leaving so suddenly, but that was the mental break he needed. He needed to clear up his thoughts and he had. He decided to tell him what he felt, because otherwise he would never advance and never discover what Taehyung felt.

Somin said goodbye and left the practice room leaving them alone, Jiwoo had already retired because she was too tired.

He kept practicing a little while he thought, putting his mind to work hard, because he wanted to tell him what he felt right away. Taehyung decided to make an appearance in the middle of his internal debate.

“What's wrong with you?” He asked seriously.

“Nothing,” He murmured turning to look at him and mentally rebuked himself for not telling the truth, but his mouth didn't seem to obey him.

“What do you mean nothing?” It seemed that he had lost his usual tranquility. “I've been patient with you, but you're acting like an idiot. I want you to tell me what's wrong with you, did I do something wrong?”

“N-no... it's not that, it's just... ah,” he struggled to talk. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm down, Taehyung was close to him looking annoyed.

“Tell me!”

And at his demand, Matthew lost his temper. He lifted his head and cornered him against the wall. Taehyung seemed to grow small in front of him as he winced at the sudden impact.

“I like you, Taehyung,” he finally said.

Taehyung looked at him blankly and seconds later he tried to free himself from his grasp, but Matthew held him tightly by the wrists.

“And that's why you were being a jerk?” He asked in an exclamation and tried again to free himself, Matthew placed one leg between his to finish immobilising him.

“I got frustrated, I'm sorry,” he tried to apologize poorly.

“That's all you gonna say?” Taehyung continued to make drama, couldn't blame him, after all he had been a complete idiot, he accepted it. “Just that you like me and that you were frustrated, but why! Tell me, I don't understand-”

He looked really cute trying to initiate the drama, but Matthew didn't let him continue. He stopped him with a kiss and did what he had dreamed of doing for so long. At first Taehyung tried to get away, but after a few seconds, he gave up and let himself be kissed.

It was so much better than he could have imagined, because Taehyung actually kissed him back.

“What was that?” Taehyung asked once they had separated.

“What I had been wanting to do for so long.”

Taehyung lifted his head to look in his direction, as if scrutinising his being to find an answer and finally changed his expression to a slightly more relaxed.

“Prove it,” he challenged him.

And Matthew wasted no time in attacking his mouth again. And even though he had not received a direct response, he knew that he felt the same way, he knew him very well and this was his way of responding.

_Taehyung loved him too._

 


End file.
